Summer Rain
by Alex Ranger
Summary: Living in an abusive household isnt the only thing in Sasukes mind. But when Naruto tries to make things better what will happen. Sorry if the summary sucks. NaruSasu possible MadaSasu and ItaSasu... mabey others.
1. Finding Angels

Summer Rain

Chapter 1: Finding Angels

The sky was a hazy blue and the wind blew cold through the trees which lined the old stone buildings which made up the high school campus. Many of the students walked by, chatting away with the latest gossip and tales of boredom. Beneath one particularly shady tree a boy sat. An old book balanced expertly on his knees as he read intently, only stopping to curse at the freezing wind that blew his dark hair in front of his eyes.

As the bell rang he sighed and stood up after gently placing the worn book in his backpack. Wiping the dirt from his pants he set out to his next class; many kids stared and a few giggled at the state of his uniform. Unlike the crisp clean uniforms which adorned many a student, his was worn and wrinkled. Mud stains cake the bottom near the muddy, dusty boots. The usual white shirt was now a grayish color and in a state of complete disrepair.

Sighing, the pale boy walked through the doorway of his next class and took his place in the dark corner in the back. On the board MR. HATAKE was spelled out in caps in an elegant cursive. Black eyes looked to the left as the usually empty chair was roughly pulled out and a backpack was tossed onto the old wood desks with a *thud*. A similar (but louder) sound was heard as a boy ,a bit taller and much heavier than the dark haired boy, sat down in the creaky chair. "You should be careful, these desks are older than your grandfather" mumbled the dark haired one, though he didn't face the other.

"Oh thank you," the other smiled and gently set his bag onto the floor. "My name is Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki!" he said proudly but the other didn't make any sigh of communication. "So uh…" Naruto though hard to stop the awkwardness, "what's your name?" the other simply pressed his closed hands against his perfect lips and sighed gently.

"Oy Naruto come sit over here!" a boy yelled from the middle of the room and Naruto took one more look at the pale boy before sighing and running his fingers through his blond hair.

"Well I guess I will see you around ne?" he waited for a moment for an answer but never got one. He slowly walked to the group of kids in the middle of the room as they waited for class to start. Once it did Naruto didn't pay any attention to the silver haired English teacher but looked back a few times to look at the mysterious boy. After class as he walked to the school entrance one of the girls came up to him.

"So I see you met Sasuke huh?" she asked in her annoying high pitch voice. Naruto blinked at the girl and she finished, "the boy you kept looking at in class, you know scary, anti social… dirty. His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

As Naruto walked home that afternoon he could only repeat the boys name in his head over and over again until he fell asleep that night. 'Maybe I can try to talk to him again on Monday." He thought as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Tears Can't Fall

Summer Rain: ch. 2

Tears Can't Fall

The wind blew loudly outside the frosty windows; the night sky covered in dark clouds, blocking out the moon and stars. A lonely Sasuke lay in his soft bed with his heavy blankets tucked into his body closely. Curled on his side he closed his eyes tight as another wave of pain wracked through his body. The wind let out a loud howl and the raven groaned loudly. Lightning flashed through the starless sky and thunder crashed only moments later. Gritting his teeth he gripped the blankets harder to keep the tears away as memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. Memories of running to his brothers' room during a storm and the warmth he felt as his brother held him close whispering soothingly into his ear.

Despite his struggle a tear dripped from his eyes and he whimpered. Slowly he sat up and wiped away the excess moisture from his eyes and wandered down the hall. He stood in front of the door for a moment. Slowly he lifted his hand to the freezing knob and twisted it; the door opened with a whimpering squeak and Sasuke walked in. Quickly he closed the door and turned the lock before staring ahead at the empty bed. Posters hung from the crimson walls and the black curtains remained open letting in lights as lightning lit up the night sky. Despite the chilling nature of the room he felt the peaceful presence left behind from his brother. His legs wobbled with each step as he made his way to the bed to lie among the warm black blankets. He breathed in the scent of his lost brother and felt more tears fill his eyes. "Please tonight," he whispered to himself, "please come tonight."

Slowly he drifted off into a deep sleep, unaware of the presence rising from the shadows of the room. Slowly the form took shape and made its way to the bed without a sound. Sasuke was fast asleep but relaxed as covered arms wrapped around him, embracing him in the safety of another. "Don't worry Sasuke", it whispered, "I will save you soon… wait for me just a little longer, and you will be free."

**Yaaaay! Ch. 2 is done… I was scared I wasn't going to get this done because half way through I had no idea what to write (stupid writers block). Well sorry if there are grammar mistakes etc. (They say geniuses have a hard time spelling… thank goodness for spell check). PLEASE REVIEW I really do love to read comments they make my day… So what do you think will happen next? I have a pretty good idea but I would like to hear what you think… I will try to update faster but it would be just my luck if my computer crashes if I get it done fast… well anywho thanks for reading! (oh ya… sorry so short!) **


	3. Questions

Summer Rain: ch. 3

Questions

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS UP ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" his voice rang through the recording on his alarm clock. "Shit," he cursed as he slammed his hand on the devise to make the annoying sound of his yell go away. "Why the hell did I ever do that?" he mumbled and grabbed his uniform from the closet and wandered down the hall to the bathroom. He quickly showered and got dressed in the clean clothing before making his way downstairs for breakfast.

Most of the others weren't up yet except for Pein and Itachi and of course himself. Yes he lived among the Akatsuki but that's how it has always been, Pein treated him like a son and he admired Pein as a father figure. Itachi had arrived a few years ago, when he arrived he was covered in injuries and could barely speak 'not that he speaks much anyway', Naruto thought. He made his way down stairs and saw Pein reading the paper while sipping tea and Itachi looking more depressed than usual as he flipped through the channels of the TV while eating a bowl of cereal. Naruto paused for a moment, was it him or did the dark haired man remind him of Sasuke. He scoffed at the thought, 'there's no way… that's too weird'.

Pein looked up, "You ok Naruto?" he asked and set down his cup. Itachi turned his head for a moment before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Ya, I'm fine just thinking too hard I guess," he smiled and wandered into the kitchen leaving Pein to sigh and return to reading the paper. Naruto found the cereal box already on the counter with a bag of sugar next to it. 'Dumb Itachi, always has to make everything extra sugary. I'm almost surprised he is so calm… almost.' He put the sugar away and poured the Rice Krispies into a bowl and poured the milk and quickly made his way to the table before the cereal got soggy.

About half an hour later Naruto entered the front gates of the school and sauntered to his first period class and sighed as he waited for the day to end. By the end of first period Naruto was already half asleep, don't get me wrong Iruka was a great teacher, it was just the lessons and the standards he had to teach got in the way of his talents as a teacher. Second, third, and forth period weren't much better. Take Ebisu and in your face personality for example or Ibiki and his I'm-gonna-kill-you-kid look or even Anko for just the plain and simple fact that she was totally a slave driver in another life.

Finally his last class of the day and he wandered in and noticed Sasuke already in the back of the room. 'Damn he really does look like Itachi,' he thought and made a mental note to talk to Sasuke after school and ask him about it.

Class went by as usual as Naruto took repeated glances at the raven haired boy and watched the clock as the seconds ticked by agonizingly slow. "Uzumaki! Are you really so anxious to get out of class?" The silver haired teacher asked as he stood in front of Naruto.

"Uh- Um I uh…" Naruto shuddered and a few girls giggled and Mr. Hatake sighed and walked back toward the board.

"Alright just don't let me see it again Uzumaki," he said happily and continued writing the notes on the chalk board. Finally after forever the bell rang and everyone exited quickly except for Sasuke and Naruto. Mr. Hatake wandered out with the rest of the class leaving the two boys alone in the room and Naruto smiled at the boy.

"Hey Sasuke," he smiled only getting a scowl in response. "I just wanted to ask you something." Sasuke didn't move and continued to stare at the blond haired boy. "I wanted to ask if you know someone by the name of Itachi…"

**OOOOH cliffhanger… sorry bought that I'm just supper tiered because practice was a bitch today. But I still wanted to get this up so maybe I can do the next chapter in a relative Sasuke pov. I hope you liked it and I will try to start working on the next chapter tomorrow! **


	4. Uchiha

Summer Rain: ch. 4  
Uchiha

Sasuke's eyes widened, "H-how do y-you k-know him?" he shuddered in a shaky yet angelic voice. His heart thumped against his chest to the point of being painful, his lugs felt like they were being squeezed, but he took a shaky breath and returned to his normal uncaring expression. "How do you know Itachi?" he asked again noticing Naruto's nervous fidgeting.

"Um well… I… I live with him… or well he lives with us…" Naruto felt his stomach flip for some reason and pulled at his uniform shirt. "I just noticed you remind me of him a lot and I just…" he stopped for a moment and looked Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke's eyes, though still glaring daggers, seemed to look a little glassier than normal. 'Tears?' he thought and grabbed his back pack. "I'm not going to ask how you know him because you don't seem like the kind to want to tell about your life but if you want to see him I can take you to him." Sasuke nodded and picked up his backpack and followed Naruto.

The walk seemed longer than usual. Though not more than fifteen minutes away, the trip to the house felt like hours in the tense atmosphere. Sasuke didn't utter a word but felt his heart continue to pound painfully in his chest. Finally they arrived at the house. Though not as big as the six story mansion Sasuke lived in, it was still a large size. The white house looked cleaned and the grass expertly trimmed. The bushed cut to perfection and the stone walkway gleamed in the slowly setting sun.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and smiled at the boy who continued looking at his feet. Naruto noticed how dirty his uniform was and blinked. 'You would think if you had the money to go to that school you would have the money to wash your clothes… Maybe he is just a genius and doesn't actually have any money.' He thought and shrugged before walking up the front steps and slowly opening the door. Pein sat in his chair as he usually did in the afternoon to watch Jerry Springer. Sasori sat on the couch with Deidara sitting by his feet and Itachi sat on the other side of the couch.

"Hey, Itachi!" Naruto beamed, "I got someone here who knows you." Itachi looked up and his eyes immediately locked on the raven haired boy in the door way. Said boy stood stiff as a board and staring right at the elder in shock.

"S-Sa-suke?" Itachi mumbled and Pein looked up at the name and turned to the boy in the doorway. Itachi stood up slowly and stepped toward the doorway where Sasuke stood. This was all the younger needed to take run to the other and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Itachi!" he cried and buried his face in Itachi's neck. "You're alive! You're ok!" he sobbed and felt the others warm arms wrap around his back. By now Deidara and Sasori had looked up and Kisame was looking from the top of the stairs.

"Who's this un," Deidara asked after noticing a few drops of liquid fall onto the young boys shoulder.

Itachi looked up at Naruto and smiled ever so slightly (so slightly Naruto didn't notice… but Pein did). "This is my baby brother." He said in a whisper, "This is my baby brother Sasuke Uchiha."

**Yaaaaays another chapter up… I really appreciate all the comments it really helps motivate me to write more. I think there might be a few grammar errors and I tried to do the best I could but if spell check didn't help then...**

**Anywho I hoped you liked it and I will start ch. 5 soon! (Oh ya and sorry it sorta short) **


	5. Sorry I havent

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am working on ch. 5 but some things have come up at school that realy suck. I just wanted to get opinions on what to do because I am so confused right now I cant even right and its fucking ridiculous. I know it's odd to ask people you don't know for advise but my friends are supper bias so I don't know who else to ask. So ****I go to Coronado High School (in Coronado ca.) we have a program called CoSA which stands for Coronado School of the arts. Anyway this year they put on the production called 'The Laramie project' which is about the murder of 21 year old Mathew Sheppard who was killed for being gay. It is a true story and is very emotional because it is just interviews from after his death, he doesn't actually appear in the production. Anyway one of the men from play, the one who picketed Mathews funeral (jerk, dumnass, asshole) found out about the production and is flying in from Laramie Wyoming to picket the show on Saturday January 15. WHAT THE HELL. He wrote on his website about how Coronado people are all going to hell. (well he implied it by saying that all fags go to hell as well as those who are on 'their' side). If you want to check the website out just search Laramie project picket in Coronado, and it will be like the first link. Of go to his website (WARNING IF YOU ARE GAY AND RELIGIOUS DO NOT READ THE NAME OF THE SITE!) called . I hate the man with a passion and hope you do too... I mean who the hell pickets a funeral and then insults a grieving mother. Anyway I totally had to rant that out because its just so outrageous... all our teachers are planning to be their Saturday night as well to keep them away (and just for fun one of my friends is bringing her car and blaring songs like "i kissed a girl" etc.) PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CAUSE I NEED GUIDANCE! (Still I'm sorry for making you wait and possibly getting your hopes up… if you do that like me… I will continue working but it is just taking longer… thanks) **


	6. Promise I Won't

Summer Rain: ch. 5

Promise I won't

Sasuke let out a sob and clutched at the elders shirt. "I'm so glad you're alive aniki," he smiled and looked up into the slightly teary eyes above him before burying his face back into his brothers' shirt.

"I would never do that to you… I would never leave you alone." He whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Naruto stood unmoving and watched the scene.

"Wait… so your brothers?" he asked and Pein sighed and nodded his head. "That's awesome! So I like brought you two together!" he grinned.

Later that night everyone sat in the living room and dining room area to eat. (a/n: the rooms are connected but there are too many to hang in one place to eat.) Sasuke sat in the middle of the couch with Naruto on one side and Itachi on the other as they watched TV and ate. After eating Sasuke helped Naruto wash the dishes as Itachi went to talk to Pein in his office.

"I want Sasuke to stay here with me." Itachi said bluntly as he sat on the couch in the dimly lit office. "You noticed it didn't you?" he asked and crossed his legs. "You noticed the way he acts, the way he looks. You met his when our parents were alive… you know that isn't what he was like even at our parents funeral. He doesn't cry Pein. Not for anything." Pein looked down out the window as he pondered.

"I know," he said silently. "But we will be unable to get his from your uncle legally Itachi." He looked back at the elder, "and even if we did get him legally Madara would just get one of his goons to kidnap the kid from school." Pein shook his head. Yes Madara was the 'boss' of the little organization, and yes many of the people here were more loyal to the old man than they were to Pein. "Let's see what we can do without arousing suspicion within the organization, I've been hearing rumors that Madara started a different sect of Akatsuki a few cities over; the last thing we need is a war."

Itachi nodded and stood up, "if you'll excuse me then." He quickly walked from the room to go back to his brother. Pein rubbed his forehead and sighed, he had to think this over first. He had to make sure he could count on everyone under his control. He had a suspicion, he suspected what Sasuke meant to the elder leader was much more than what people think and it would be hell to get him out. Groaning he rested his head on the desk and continued to think.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"NARUTO YOU MORON!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed the pot from Naruto with the pot holders and set it back on the stove. "A hot stove equals a hot pot dobe." He sighed and grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled them towards his face as he inspected the red marks. "Doesn't seem that bad just run some water on it just in case." He mumbled and looked up at a blushing Naruto. "What is it dobe?" he asked annoyed and Naruto glared.

"Whatever teme…" he huffed and stomped out of the kitchen to his room just as Itachi walked in. Itachi stared at Naruto's back after noticing the blush on the blonds face.

"…the hell?" he whispered and looked at Sasuke with a questionable glance but the boy just shrugged and wandered back to the pot and lifted it into the sink to clean it. After finally finishing the dished Sasuke looked up at Itachi and smiled sadly.

"I have to go now aniki," he whispered as his eyes filled with tears again. "Uncle will already be upset that I am this late." Itachi didn't say a word but just hugged the slightly smaller boy.

"I won't let you leave," he growled lowly into Sasuke's ear. "I don't care what you say, you are never leaving me." His grip around Sasuke tightened and he buried his face in his brothers' neck. Sasuke was about to reply when he felt something warm drop onto his shoulder and felt small trembled from the body holding him.

"I-Itachi?" he whimpered and Itachi looked up at him with bright red eyes. His eyes showed pure fury and hatred, tears streamed down his cheeks and his teeth were clenched in pain. "Itachi?" he lifted his arms around his elder brother and hugged him tightly. "I promise you then, I promise I won't leave."

**YAAAAAAY! I got it done! Well I got on T.V. for the protest even though the dude didn't show. I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. I will start work on the other soon. Next week is finals so I don't know how much I will get done but I shall try my best! (BTW you guys suck at giving me responds on my last chapter… the one where I asked for help… oh well too late now) **


	7. Perfect

Summer Rain: ch. 6

Perfect

Itachi sat in his bed and smiled. Soft snoring could be heard next to him and he laid his hand on the younger ravens head. Carefully he laid down facing the sleeping boy and wrapped his arms around him. Gently he pressed his face onto the unclothed chest of the other and breathed in the scent and shivered in delight. Just like he had always remembered it, the scent of blooming flowers with the peaceful reminder of a moonlit night.

The boy squirmed a bit before resting his chin on Itachi's head. He curled his arms around Itachi's shoulders and Itachi wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "I remember Itachi…" he whispered half asleep. "I remember when I went to you room at night when my body ached from his touch." He pressed his nose into Itachi's hair, "you were always there, I was too sleepy at the time but now… I recognize that protective feeling was you."

Itachi looked up and let his nose touch the Sasuke's. "I couldn't get you out Sasuke, but I could make it better." He smiled sadly, "I'm not strong enough or smart enough to defeat him, I'm too weak to keep you safe on my own." He looked back at Sasuke's chest, "I knew he hurt you but up until two years ago I would have done a worse job." He rested his hands on Sasuke's hips and pulled him closer. "When I remember how we used to be… I just couldn't get myself to confront you. I was scared that I would hurt you again…"

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered and wrapped his leg around Itachi. "You never truly hurt me. I always understood that it wasn't you fault, I know you didn't mean to." Itachi looked up just in time to receive a small kiss and to see a small blush from his brother as the younger smiled. Itachi smiled slightly and reached up to press his lips to the others gently.

"I will never let you go, your mine forever Sasuke," he half growled and rolled Sasuke onto his back as he leaned over the boy. He nuzzled the younger's neck and breathed in his scent. He gently traced his fingers down Sasuke's hips and down his legs. He closed his eyes and felt the smoothness of the porcelain skin. He looked up to find Sasuke had fallen back asleep and he closed his eyes too as he lay on top of the younger. "Perfect."

**Sorry it's so short I just didn't want to ruin the feel of the chapter with the whole 'GET THE HELL UP' scene… if there is one… IDK (tehe I did the whole text thingy thing XD) anywho, please comment I really love comments… they make me write… I might be slow because I have finals this week… the only reason I got this done was because I already studied for tomorrow. THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. All of You

Sumer Rain: ch. 7

All of You

Sasuke awoke feeling warm and safe. Strong protecting arms were wrapped around his shoulders and warm blankets covered his half naked body. He felt the body shift and lips gently press to his forehead. "Sasuke," a gentle whisper caused him to open his eyes slightly to look into the loving face of his brother. "It's time to get up if you want breakfast." He smiled and petted the younger ravens' hair as he sat up.

Sasuke smiled and nodded before slowly sitting up and yawning. "Good morning 'tachi," he smiled and whipped the sleep from his eyes. The elder smiled and gave Sasuke a hug. "It was nice feeling safe last night. I slept better than I have in years." Itachi smiled and watched Sasuke get out of bed and stretch. Dark black patterns weaved up his right side from below his hip to under his arm.

"Ne Sasuke what's that?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at the tattoo. "Not that it looks bad or anything but aren't you a little young for tattoos?"

Sasuke smiled sadly, "Uncle made me get them." He turned and ran his fingers over the dark black flames. "Said they complimented my looks," I Itachi frowned and stood in front of his brother and traced the marks lightly.

"They do look beautiful, I just wish you could have had a choice in getting them." He pouted, "though I wished I noticed them before."

Sasuke grinned, "It's funny really." He whispered and hugged the elder, "when we are alone and together we are so different from when we're near other people." He nuzzled the others neck, "I like it like that, it gives me all of you."

**Sorry it's so short and took me a while. I finished this on the 19****th**** but the internet is broken so I had to wait. Please comment (It seriously makes be write) and if you want to give me ideas that's cool too… tell me if I miss things that should be in the plot etc. **

**Anywho thanks for all who are reading! It's supper cool to see someone has subscribed when I open my emails (when the darn interned works… stupid technology XD).**


End file.
